Common Page Mistakes
With any wiki, we always have newcomers and potential contributers to the site. With that comes alot of confusion of how things are to be done when it comes to making pages. Well, this page exists to explain what kinda of standards we have on our profiles, down to the very source coding itself. This is a required page to read for any newcomer, so bare with me here Summary/Synopsis When summerizing a character profile, please refrain from directly copy and pasting from other sources, especially the likes of Wikipedia. This is one, to avoid a reocurring issue known as Plagarism, we have a set of rules dedicated to this (Which can be viewed here for reference) and as such, It would be highly adviced to not do this the most. When making summaries of a character, it's alright to lift some elements from a source but at least change it around to make it original, such as rewording sections, adding or removing parts of the summary and so on Powers & Abilities When listing off the powers and abilities of characters, It's suggested that you at least explain what gives them this ability or how it applies to them. Simply listing off powers without justification, is fine, however it's highly ill-adviced as it's a showcasing of laziness and also does help explain how they would function in an actual versus match (Which is important here, as there are versus threads). Other than that, one actual requirement for profiles (besides the obvious, no copy and pasting) is the fact that should a character possesss a long list of abilities due to having multiple forms, those abilities should be seperated by a tabber, like this This is the acceptable way of dealing with characters with a long list of abilities seperated by tabs. This is mostly done due to prevent people from looking at long walls of text and getting the preconcieved notion that they are OP. This is also to prevent people from having to read entire novels of text just to see abilities and the likes. However, the following is the unacceptable way of dealing with this Attack Potency/Speed/ETC. When dealing with attack potency, giving an actual justification and an elaborated one will more beneficial to the profile's quality. Simply saying a character is this powerful due to "scaling off X" or "via this" doesn't elaborate how they scale or explain what they have done to be a level of power. The same applies to every other stat, as being as explanatory as you can be will help people better understand how powerful a character can be Other Clarifications Regarding the source code and how it's handled here, It's relatively the same as Vs Battle Wiki's own rules. Howevere there are some differences and this will be outlined here *{Level} in whatever tier a retrospective character is to be capatilized, mostly to focus on the Level *Pages from other wikis or even our own wiki can be linked externally or internally *You have to bold statistics in the Tier, Attack Potency, Speed, Lifting Strength, Striking Strength and Durability sections. *If you are uncertain about how to use proper grammar, such as the difference between "it's" and "its", please look it up in a reliable online dictionary. Category:Important Pages